


It's My Mistake

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lots of Angst, M/M, Matteusz deserves better parents, cuddles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Five years after his parents kicked his out and newly engaged, Matteusz hopes his parents have changed their views.





	It's My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloOm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloOm/gifts).



> Based off the dialect prompt: "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I'm going to marry her/him."

_**"I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I'm going to marry her/him."** _

* * *

 

Matteusz still wasn't sure that coming back to his parents house was a good idea. It had been five years since they had kicked him but after all the times the world had almost ended, he tried to believe that they might be happy to see him. Times had changed.

Charlie didn't think it was a good idea. He hadn't said it out loud but Matteusz could tell he was worried. He was holding onto the hope it wouldn't end in heartache. But Matteusz was getting married - something that he didn't think would ever be possible - and he wanted to give them a chance to come to their wedding.

So many of his friends had lost their parents. And while Matteusz had lost them too, unlike Ram, Charlie and Tanya he could have a second chance. They were still alive at least. He just hoped they had kept the same address. 

He hesitated outside the front door. It was his last chance to walk away and save himself the pain. But Matteusz had considered the same opinion with Charlie before: standing outside a door, trying to decide if it was worth the risk. With Charlie, it had been worth it. Looking down at his engagement ring to help find some courage, Matteusz knocked the door. 

"I'll get it," he heard his mother say. It was strange to hear her voice after so long. "Matteusz? What are you doing here?"

She didn't send him away, which was the first good sign. "Can I come in?"

She looked behind him. "Wait a moment."

He could hear hushed conversation between his parents. They were speaking in Polish, which he had missed a little over the years. It was still his first language but his friends didn't speak it. 

She reappeared and pulled the door back. "Come in Matteusz."

It was strange to be back in his own home. It was different from when he'd left but the wallpaper was the same. It was like stepping into a parallel universe.

There was new photos on the wall, filling in the gaps of the people who were once his family lives. A school photo of Marcelina was on the table next to him. While Matteusz had kept in contact with his younger sister, he still missed her. He hadn't even realised she went to Coal Hill now.

He kept his focus on the photo, avoiding eye contact with his father. Their last confrontation had been messy.

"You came back," his mother said gently. "We-I had started to think you wouldn't."

"That's what happens when you tell your child to never come back," Matteusz replied coolly. His mother winced but his father didn't even look up.

There was silence which Matteusz used to count the number of photos left with him in. (Two.)

"But you did."

"I have some news," Matteusz told her, looking down at his hand. Charlie had really surprised with the ring and the whole proposal. It had been so simple and yet one of the best things in his life.

He spotted his mother looking at the ring out of the corner of her eye. She frowned for a split second.

"Tell us about school Matti," she requested, changing the subject. She'd figured it out and was averting the conversation. "You must be at university now, yes?"

"Yes," he answered though gritted teeth. "Cambridge. Same as _Charlie_."

"The same boy you were friends with before?" His father asked. It was the first time he'd spoken to Matteusz.

"You know we are not friends. You would have let me stay if that was that simple."

"So you didn't come back to tell us you have changed?" There was something dangerous in his voice. The same tone had told Matteusz to never come back.

"My news is I'm getting married. I hoped you would see that I am happy with Charlie. That maybe you'd want to come."

"Matteusz, you can't expect to get married to a man in a church." His mother was speaking like he was a child that had asked a stupid question.

"Well I am," Matteusz said bluntly. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I'm going to marry Charlie."

"Why would you tell us this news? Are you trying to distress your mother?"

"I am trying to make amends. If my Babcia is willing to fly to London to come, I thought you might be mature enough to treat your son with some respect." Matteusz stood up and wiped his eyes. "I see now that was a mistake."

"Matteusz see sense."

"I will give Cela an invitation. I'm sure she'll tell you how happy I was."

"Matti-"

"No! You lost the right to call me that. You lost the right to everything."

His parents were left in silence. Matteusz left the house before he could have a break down.

**~~~**

By the time he'd walked home to their shared flat, Matteusz didn't have much energy to do anything but collapse onto the sofa.

"Matti?" Charlie's voice was full of concern. "Hey."

"It didn't go well. That much is obvious."

Charlie didn't say anything but he lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Matteusz and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I said that the last time they kicked me out."

"It's not fair. You deserve so much better," Charlie said. "You know that, do you not?"

"That's the problem. If I deserve better, why didn't I get it?" Matteusz wiped his eyes again. "You don't have to answer."

"I'm your family now," Charlie promised. "Is there-"

"Just lie with me. That's all I want."

"Of course Matti."

"And Charlie?" Matteusz moved even closer to his financé. "I love you too."

"I know," Charlie promised. "I'm glad you found me when I was lost," he whispered.

"You found me too. You really are my family Charlie. All the family I need."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment for your long suffering author! 
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or ask about my work follow me on tumblr @bazwillendinflames


End file.
